Bloody marked Love
by SilverDruidess
Summary: A story about the Demacian warrior Garen and the Noxian assassin Katarina. Their city-states were distracted in a war for many years now and there seemed no way to end it. Or maybe Katarina and Garen will find a way...


It had been a while since Garen wasn't wearing his full suit of armor. The Demacian decided to take a stroll out in the lucious greed-fields of the Demacian countryside. So much had troubled the mans mind, finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on the task at hand or even while in a deadly conflict. The cool Autumn breeze would gently caress his skin, making him take in a deep breath of the fresh air, smiling to himself as the leafs on the trees began to turn their fall colors. He was alone, just following the dirt road that hardly anyone traveled, a deep blue sweater clung to his large muscular form as he walked in some worn out boots and loose fitted jeans. Those gorgeous baby blues just wandering around, taking in all the beauty of the forest and grass fields that surrounded him.

After she got a new mission, Katarina has been out in Demacia. As always she was observing Garen while he was walking around. Following him, she jumped from tree to tree and also hiding on the ground sometimes. Tired of waiting, she jumped down and rushed through a field next to him, still hiding. This time she had no eyes for the beauty of the nature. All she had in mind was finally ending this mission and returning back home. Suddenly she jumped out of the bush, stepping in his way. The wind was blowing through her hair and because of the sun shining directly in her back, he wasn t able to see who was appearing in his way.

It was quiet, the only sound that impaired the mans hearing was the soft sound of the wind playing with the leafs on the tree and the happy chirps of the birds that were nestled in the tree tops. Suddenly, that all stopped, Garen quickly picked up on the change of atmosphere, now stopping where he stood and remained on guard. This wasn't a fortunate time to be attacked, he had no armor and now weapon to defend himself, so once when the shadowy figure stood before him, Garen immediately regretted this little stroll of his. "Come no further! I am Garen, honorable knight of Demacia and I demand you tell me your name and purpose for being here!" He made sure his tone of voice was stern, letting this mysterious foe know that he was more then willing to defend himself if the need arose.

"It doesn t matter who I am. The only important thing is my mission." Her response came slow and all he could notice that her voice seemed more dark and mysterious. Slowly she walked closer, still nothing more than a shadow. Then she suddenly disappeared and appeared again in the shadow of a tree, her face hidden from the shadow. Now it was clear that this person wasn t just a normal citizen. She was wearing a usual light armor and as usual, she had her daggers on her hips and a smaller knife in her hand. "It wasn t your best idea to come out here without your armor. Someone could kill you." The woman runs one hand through her long hair and the sun was reflecting the blood red shine of it.

"Hmph." That was his only response to her, Garen would narrow his bright baby blues, now keeping a closer eye upon the mysterious form. Even without his armor and weapon, Garen was still a match to be trifled with, however, when the person vanished right before his very eyes, the Demacian had a very funny feeling who this person was. "You do not frighten me... If you have been sent here to kill me, then come before me and do it with Honor!" He now shouted to her, keeping his hands balled into a fist and against his sides. Garen was now waiting, waiting for this woman to finally face him head on instead of trying to toy with him. From the sound of her voice and that little vanishing trick she pulled, Garen now had a strong feeling who this person was.

Without saying something, she stepped out of the shadows and strokes her hair back, revealing the scar on her face. Her eyes were showing a murderous glare. Everyone in Demacia and in Noxus knew about her. Mostly when people saw her, it was already too late. When she killed someone, her beautiful face with the icecold eyes was the last thing her victims saw. One hand was laying on her dagger, with the other she was playing with a small knife. For a moment she smiled and looked at him. Then she vanished again, just to appear behind him. "You should know who I am..." She whispered and vanishes again, leaning against the tree again.

"I do... And if you think you frighten me, then you are mistaking." He knew about her tactics all to well, she was deadly with a blade and she would always toy around with her victim. Her abilities were nothing to take likely and Garen knew he was going to have a tough time without his weapon or armor. He would remain cool however, keeping his focus as she just seemed to disappear and reappear without much effort, something Garen would need to watch out for. "So is this it then, Katarina? Is this all there is to you? You seem more like a coward then a fierce warrior of Noxus..."

Still leaning against the tree, she looked at him. I know that you d never fear me. Katarina laughed and walked closer. Me? A coward? I would beat you in a fight even without the usual tricks of an assassin. Now walking closer again, some other thoughts came to her mind. She shook her head to get them out of her mind. Before one of them was able to make the first step in the fight, they heard a loud voice. What s going on here?! Garen! Where s your armor?! Jarvan was walking around the fields too when he saw Garen talking to a woman. When she heard his voice, she disappeared again. Garen wouldn t have been a problem for her, but she knew that she couldn t take down both of them. Who was that? Garen turned around, confused where she went. No one He walked towards Jarvan, not noticing that the assassin was still observing them. Jarvan rolled his eyes and together they walked back. While they were walking, Garen looked around sometimes, for some still unkown reasons looking for her. Instead of following him, Katarina left to finish her mission another day. Both of them couldn t forget this one day. Garen was sitting at his desk, looking at some documents, but he wasn t able to get Katarina out of his mind. While she was relaxing on her bed, she experienced the same. They were both wondering why they were thinking of each other. 


End file.
